fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sound Files
A comprehensive list of all audio files from Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. FNaF 1= Menu Music Success 6:00 AM cheering 6:00 AM clock chime Animatronics' Movement Banging Characters' Noises General Warning: Loud! Foxy Chica Freddy Golden Freddy Warning: Loud! Ambient Noises Office Noises The fan and fluorescent light The monitor Doors and hall lights Death Phone Calls Night 1 Phone Call Night 2 Phone Call Night 3 Phone Call Night 4 Phone Call Night 5 Phone Call |-|FNaF 2= Menu Music The music that plays on the main menu. In The Office The fan. Flashlight buzz. Monitor sounds. Freddy Fazbear Head on. Freddy Head off. Jeremy Fitzgerald breathing with the Freddy Head on. After kill static. Poster nose honk. Phone Calls Night 1 Phone Call. Night 2 Phone Call. Night 3 Phone Call. Night 4 Phone Call. Night 5 Phone Call. Night 6 Phone Call. Characters' Noises Xscream2 (emitted by The Puppet and all animatronics exc. Golden Freddy). Warning: Loud! Xscream3 (emitted by Golden Freddy). Warning: Loud! BB BB says "Hi." BB says "Hello." BB laughs. Mangle Mangle's static. Animatronics' Movement Walking/Running Noises Crawling Through The Vent Music Box Noises Winding up the Music Box. The Music Box melody. "Pop! Goes the Weasel." Death Minigames Warning: Some Noises are Sudden and Loud! "A'" from the "'S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames. "E'" from the "'S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames. "H'" from the "'S-A-V-E T-H-E-M," "H-E-L-P T-H-E-M," and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames. "I'" from the "'S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigame. "L'" from the "'H-E-L-P T-H-E-M" minigame. "M'" from the "'S-A-V-E T-H-E-M," "S-A-V-E H-I-M," and "H-E-L-P T-H-E-M" minigames. "P'" from the "'H-E-L-P T-H-E-M" minigames. "S'" from the "'S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames. "T'" from the "'S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "H-E-L-P T-H-E-M" minigames. "V'" from the "'S-A-V-E T-H-E-M" and "S-A-V-E H-I-M" minigames. Various Minigame Noises Success 6:00 AM clock chime. Winning the game. Game Over Static heard on the Game Over screen. Cutscene Sounds Ambient Noise |-|FNaF 3 = Menu Music The music that plays on the main menu. Selecting an option on the main menu. Starting a new night. In The Office The fan. The player breathing heavily due to ventilation systems failing. The player equipping the Monitor. The player unequipping the Monitor. BB's laugh when audio is played. The alarm going off due to ventilation systems failing. The Maintenance Panel buffering. The player raising the Maintenance Panel. The player lowering the Maintenance Panel. Monitor running. Changing Monitor views. Freddy Fazbear's nose squeaking on the poster. Completing a night. Ambience. Dying. Animatronic Noises Jumpscare The sound an animatronic makes when killing the player. Warning: Loud! Movement Springtrap crawling through the vents. Other Mangle's static. Warning: Loud! The Puppet in The Office. Various Minigame Noises Various Warning: Some Sounds are Loud and Sudden! Music Phone Calls Night 1 phone call. Night 2 phone call. Night 3 phone call. Night 4 phone call. Night 5 phone call. Night 6 phone call. Ending Music The music played after discovering an ending. |-|FNaF4= House Noises Door Creaks Door Close Flashlight Animatronics' Noises Foxy Running Category:Sounds Category:Game Mechanics